December
by Coleswagger14
Summary: When the darkness falls, and the nightingale calls, the son of an angel is born. The task is set, for the masters at hand. Without proper aid, the world will surely end. Train the boy, keep him at side. Only when fully capable, will this world survive. With love along the way, that only he could say, is everything worth what we ask? This is your task. Future!fic. Some Destiel.


_This is my first SPN fanfic, so don't judge okay? Hope you like it. :)_

_-Coleswagger14_

* * *

December looked out the window of their Chevy impala. Rayhkos sat next to her at the wheel of the car. The dirty blond was intensely focused on the pavement they were driving along, hazel eyes hard, and cold as ice. The dark haired female at his side glanced at him momentarily. His lips were pressed into a thin line, muscles tense.

"Ray, is everything alright?"

He didn't turn to her, "Yeah. Yeah, I guess so. I've just been driving all night, and I'm tired as hell is all." She took this as sarcasm, but no one could ever be very sure with the twenty-two year old. He was as mysterious as the mist. Coming, and going as he wished, and had no family anywhere. Not a soul knew his background, or where he originally came from.

He was a prodigy to December. An almost unnaturally amazing fighter, and even more amazing friend. His dismissive, condemning attitude towards her had blossomed over the years into unconditional love, and a need to keep her safe no matter the cost. Even at his own life. Which had occurred at least three times.

December remembered when he had given himself up to be captured when she had been threatened by a rival gang in Chicago, later blowing them up with a match to a propane tank, and hitch hiking back to her. Or perhaps the time when he slaughtered a nest vampires who had been a little too close for comfort using only a stake covered in dead man's blood to kill them.

She didn't want to think of that right now. What the nineteen year old wanted right now was to curl up with a few fresh baked cheese sticks, and a chocolate milkshake in the back seat of the impala; then relax with Ray until they had to wake up and keep moving.

"Ray," she began, shifting her face to see him, "Can we stop for a quick bite to eat? I'm hungry."

He tapped his thumb on the hard plastic of the steering device, then smiled slightly, and nodded.

"Yes! Thanks, Ray."

He chuckled softly, "Anything for you. I could use a restroom break anyway. Where d'you wanna stop?"

She turned back to focus on the road. They had just pulled into a small town. Several restaurants lined the streets, along with a motel, and a few shops. She'd been through here once before, on her motorcycle about four years ago. She had been trying to get as far away from her mother as possible, and had left in the middle of the night. She had been fifteen then. Now that she thought of it, leaving home was how she had met Rayhkos.

He had been sitting next to her in the tavern she had stopped at not eight miles away from here, and had asked why such a young girl was alone with so many dangers out and about at night. She had sneered at him and told him she needed to clear the air since home wasn't working for her, and in turn, he had asked if she would like to accompany him around the country in his impala.

The story of how he had acquired the car itself was intriguing enough. He had purchased the vehicle from a green eyed, fifty year old man, and his somewhat younger brother. They had said that their hunting days were long over, and neither could manage a single hunt, and take care of their families at the same time anymore.

He never told her the names of the two brothers, simply calling them 'The Winchester Boys', and dropping it there. The car was in great condition, despite it being pretty old. She, and Ray would tinker with it when need be.

Now she saw it. The old drive-in she used to eat at when she was thirteen when her sister was alive. A sign was painted in fading red acrylic nailed to the top of the main door frame. 'Bulldog Place'.

"Ray!" She yelled suddenly, causing him to gasp in surprise as she whipped out an arm to point to the little building, "There! That's one of the best places to go to."

He spluttered his lips, rolling his eyes as he grinned, and pulled up into the lot.

December popped open the door and slipped out to step onto black chunky asphalt. Rayhkos came up next to her.

"Wanna go inside? Or would you rather wait here?"

December stopped reminiscing in her memories of the old restaurant, "Oh, what? Yeah, I think I'll stay out here with the car. I don't really like people; as you have _known_ the past _few years_." He smiled, giving her a quick wink in response to her retort, "Okay. I'll order you a little something. I know what you like." The teenager crossed her arms at her chest, "_Tell me_ if you know so well."

He gave her a withering look; refusing to respond, opening the door of the building, and walking inside.

She gave a huff in irritance. Following a speedy glare at the place he had entered, she scooted herself onto the hood of the impala, taking extra care not to scratch the paint job.

Several children trotted around near their parents as the adults ordered at the outdoor window. A curious six year old veered away from his siblings, tottering up to the Chevy where December sat.

"Lady?"

Her head snapped around to the young boy, "What?" He flinched, a shocked look flashing across his features, "I-I just wanted to ask what kinda car this is. It's awful nice. I never seen one like it." She blinked. This kid had never seen a vehicle from the 1900's ever before? What kind of life did his parents give him? All tech, and no antique?

"It's a 1967 Chevy impala. My friend's actually. I think he'll be back any minute now, if you wanted to talk to him. I don't know much about cars. I'm more of a motorcycle person myself. He knows everything about this thing." She patted the metal hood. The child gave a happy grin, "He does? It'd really be fine if I talked to him?" December nodded, "Sure, I guess. I've never seen him angry when someone asked about his car. He's proud of it. Even calls her 'Baby'."

She could tell the kid was getting more excited by the minute. His little body was perched on the toes of his feet, and he was jittering up, and down, making little squeaky shouts of pleasure.

Just then, Rayhkos strolled out of the swinging door, two paper bags, and a foam cup with a straw promptly sticking up out of the lid in his arms.

"Decie! Can you give me a hand here?"

She gave a glance to the boy, then slid off the front of the car to help her companion.

"I've got it."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah."

They set the things in the passenger seat of the vehicle. December patted his shoulder gently,

"Ray, there's someone who wants to talk to you."

The hazel eyed man was directed with a head toss to the little child, who was peering at the '67 with wide, interested grey eyes.

Rayhkos gave a light, deep giggle, straightening to strut over to the kid. He bent down on one knee, his arm resting on his other thigh. "Hey. So, you like what you see, bud?" The bright blond hair on his small head shook violently as he nodded, "Sure do! I'm Adam! Is it yours?"

"Yes, she is. Uhm, was there anything you wanted to ask?" Adam tapped his chin, "Can I have a picture with it?" Ray stood and laughed warmly, "Yeah. Just get your mother, and father's permission first. I don't need to be getting in trouble with them."

-...-...-...-...-...-

"Don't eat my fries! Ray! Stop it!"

The man laughed as he leapt off of his friend with the bag of fried potatoes in hand. December gave a wicked grin, readying to jump on him to retrieve her meal. Her powerful legs propelled herself at him, and they collapsed on one of the two beds in the motel room. She pinned him down, grabbing the food, and heading back to the small table near the window.

She felt two strong hands rest on her thin hips, surprising her.

"December," Rayhkos whispered softly into her ear, blowing hot air at her neck, "Give up already. Can I have the bag back? Please? I need it more than you do." She gave a growl, "Are you calling me fat?" Another chuckle ensued, "No, I'm just hungry. And besides, I would never say anything like that about you. I like your form."

She pulled his fingers from her waist, turning to look at him, holding up an empty paper bag, "Sorry! Ate it all."

He narrowed his eyes, "I really hate when you do that. Come on, let's get to bed."

She shrugged, and threw the paper into a garbage can. As she curled up in her blankets, she felt the other side of the sheet lift, and a body slipped in beside her.

Her body rolled over to him, "No."

He pouted, "Yes."

"Leave. You have your own bed."

"No."

"Go!"

"Make me."

She shoved him harshly, and he landed on the carpeted floor with a thud.

"That was very rude, Mrs. Everette."

She sat up, "Look, Rayhkos," He knew she was serious now. She never called him by his full first name. He was only ever Ray to her. She continued, "I-" Her voice fell silent, and she sighed, "Nevermind."

He gave her a saddened look, licking his lips, and rubbing his bare shoulder before walking over to his mattress, and pulling the covers over his well-built, yet thin body.

December felt guilt form a hard pit in her throat. 'We aren't dating. I don't like him like that. We're just friends...' She bit her lip, 'Right?'

-...-...-...-...-...-

Dean heard the scrape of wheels against the gravel of his driveway, and strolled over to the window. As he pulled back the curtain, he swore his lungs hitched.

His old impala was now parked right outside his house!

He put a hand to his head, a smile spreading a cross his freckled face, "Cas! Come look at this!" A dark haired, blue eyed man trudged out from the opposing room, running a hand through his slightly disheveled locks. "Cassie, Ray's back! I think I can see another person with him in the car." Castiel's azure eyes widened in interest, and he gave a giggle as his husband wrapped an arm around him.

"This is truly amazing. I thought he said he never wanted to see us again." Dean shrugged absentmindedly, "Guess he missed home. I figured he'd come back one day, Cas."

The two watched silently as the dangerous hunter slipped out from the impala, the passenger door opening seconds later, revealing a young woman with short hair cropped like a boy's. Jet black combat boots adorned both the hunters' feet. Ray was dressed in a loose, plaid shirt. '_Like_ _Sammy_.' Dean mused. The girl obviously had on one of her companion's thermal long-sleeves, as it hung off of her frame like a sheet, and reached down almost to her knees.

"He still lets others borrow his clothing? He hasn't changed much." Castiel muttered thoughtfully, tapping his lips with a finger. Both youths had on jeans; the girl in black skinny jeans, and Ray in normal, men's, ripped jeans.

"Apparently." His counterpart replied softly.

The partners gazed on as the young man, and woman strutted up the brick pathway to the front door, and heard a harsh knock. Dean winked at Castiel, "I wonder who that could possibly be." The latter snickered, easing out of the blond's grasp to open the door.

"-and _don't_-" Rayhkos was cut off from speaking to his friend when Cas answered the door, "_Oh_. Nice to see you." The older man noticed how hesitant the younger was to address him, but waved it off like water falling on oil, "It's nice to see you too. Would you like to come inside?"

The girl smiled politely, "Yes, sir. Thank you."

Ray headed in after the ex-angel, holding the glass pane for December to jog through; then, seeing Dean, narrowed his eyes, "_Evenin_."

The green-eyed man smirked, "You finally showed up again after all these years. How's Baby holding up? You haven't scratched her any have you?" The assassin shook his sandy haired head, "No. She's the same as when you gave her to me." He felt a nudge in his ribs, and blinked, turning to the ebony haired female behind him, "Dean, Cas; This is December Everette. She's my, we'll say, _apprentice_."

December set out a small hand to shake Dean's large one, "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Winchester. I've heard a lot of good things about you from Ray."

Dean gave a huff, "_Good_ things? Really? I wouldn't expect that from ole Sourpuss here." Across from her, the nineteen year old heard a subtle growl. A shiver ran down her spine. Just thinking about her companion getting angered by the veteran hunter was enough to give her daymares.

Cas cleared his throat, "Uh, why don't I fix dinner?" Ray opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by his companion. "I'll help." She hurried off with Cas, hoping to escape the building tension in the air.

When they reached the kitchen, she heard Castiel let out a breath.

"Those two never get along."

She quirked a brow at this comment, turning to the aging man, and crossing her arms, "Okay, I've been _dragged_ around in that car for the past _five_ hours. Why am I here, and who are you really?"

The man's blue eyes flashed with badly concealed worry, "Well... You see, Dean, and I..." He trailed off, his eyes glazing over in mental pain. December felt her chest swell with sympathy. Whatever had happened between Ray, and these men all those years ago was still a fresh wound in their hearts.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Cas chuckled, sniffing to keep himself from tearing up, "No, dear. It's okay. I mean, he's our son. He was always going to be troublesome with Dean's blood running through his veins. He is a wonderful boy though." A sad smile twitched the edges of his lips upward. December's chocolate brown eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing,"He's your _**SON**_?!" The blue eyed man nodded, "Yes. Our son. Did he not tell you? Dean, and I are his parents."

* * *

_So, what do you think? I'd love a little feedback from you guys. I know my writing can be pretty shitty sometimes. Hope you all review. :) _

_til next chapter:_

_Coleswagger14_


End file.
